To Get Well
by LordoftheFliesONESHOTS
Summary: "I never thought you could stoop so low! And now because of you, I may have just lost the only person I actually care about!" [ Rated T for rape, suicide attempt(s), foul language and violence. May change to M later. ]


**Alright, so here is the traumatized!Simon fanfiction I promised a couple of friends a couple of weeks ago. I wasn't very keen on the idea at first, Simon being my favorite character and I absolutely can't stand when he's hurt or upset in both fanfictions and in the actual book. But, my friends convinced me only because it gave me a chance to antagonize Jack even more, him being my least favorite character. I'm not sure if I really like how this came out to be honest. This is my first actual story for Lord of the Flies and usually my characterization, descriptions and such are off in my first attempts so please bare with me. I know that Simon's "hide away" if you can call it that is very secluded, but for this story I wanted to make it more of a clearing so that it would be plausible that Ralph could have found it on his own. Also, I know that Jack would probably never stoop as low as portrayed in this story, but I wanted to explorer a different aspect of his savagery and unfortunately this is what came from it.**

**Descriptions based on 1963 movie characters.**

**Warnings: Contains rape, suicide attempts, violence and foul language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies. If I did, Simon and Piggy would not be dead and Simon/Ralph would have happened quite quickly.**

Simon slipped away from the beach early in the day, wanting nothing more than to escape the tense atmosphere that followed Piggy and Ralph like a storm cloud. Simon didn't think they should attend Jack's feast, but he was reluctant to voice his opinions. They probably wouldn't have really listened to him anyway.

He made his way silently through the creepers and foliage, allowing his mind to wander toward other things than the feast and the beastie. _If there really is one . . . _He thought. Simon laid back in the soft, green grass, content with staring up into the cloudless sky and daydreaming about his home.

_I wonder if they're looking for me . . . _Simon wondered. _I wonder if they're sad. _Simon thought. He didn't want his family to be sad, he wanted them to be happy no matter what happened to him. They didn't deserve to be miserable because of him. _It's not my fault the plane crashed. But they would still be sad over me. _Simon reminded himself.

Rustling in the trees behind the blonde ripped him out of this thoughts, the small boy jumping up from the ground and staring with wide eyes toward the noise. _There's nothing here that can hurt me . . . _

"There you are, Simon. I've been looking everywhere." Jack said. Simon calmed immensely, but continued to stay on a mild defensive. What would Jack want with him?

"Why?" Simon asked. Jack sighed and sat down on one of the larger rocks that littered the area.

"Because I want to know why you chose Ralph and Fatty over us? People you've known since you were young. Well, younger." Jack replied.

"His name is Piggy, not Fatty." Simon replied simply. Jack scoffed.

"Not much better if you ask me." He said. Simon rolled his eyes and stared off in the direction of the beach. _I wonder if I run fast enough I could escape whatever conversation this is going to lead to._

"Why did you chose them over us?" Jack asked again.

"Because you are savages." Simon said, getting right to the point. Jack looked taken aback by Simon's answer, but kept most of his shock hidden.

"We're not savages! We needed meat." Jack said as he lifted himself from the rock. Simon took an unconscious step back as Jack came to stand in front of him, the taller boy towering over him.

"You enjoy it though. You revel in it." Simon bit back. The blonde was usually the last to get involved in any conflict, preferring to instead keep his head down and only voice his opinions only to himself, but something about the way Jack behaved now just riled Simon up. The smaller boy backed up again as Jack's face turned from one of anger toward one of malice, his eyes darkening.

"You're going to join us." Jack said, his voice barely audible. Simon shook his head.

"No I'm not." He replied. Jack was furious now, that much was apparent. That had been another reason Simon didn't wish to join Jack's tribe. The taller boy had a short fuse and it didn't take much to light it off.

"You will!" Jack shouted, grabbing Simon forcefully by his collar and pulling the smaller up to look into his eyes.

"Let me go!" Simon shouted, kicking at Jack's legs and torso. The redhead chuckled softly, amused at the boy's feeble attempt to escape his hold.

"Will you join us?" Jack asked.

"No!" Simon yelled, continuing to try and wriggle out of Jack's strong hold. This angered Jack more if even possible, and in all of two seconds Simon found himself forcefully thrown to the ground with Jack's fists connecting painfully to every single part of his body that Jack could reach. Simon screamed and begged for the older to stop, the distinct sound of Simon's nose cracking stirring Jack only slightly from his rage induced trance.

"You little bitch." Jack growled, and again fists flew at Simon, the younger curling into himself in an attempt to soften the blows. As minutes went by, Jack's resolve never lessened. If he continued going down the path he was, Simon knew he probably wouldn't be seeing his friends again. Simon cried out loudly as he was flipped onto his stomach. Jack began clawing at Simon's back, leaving long, blood oozing marks down the small boys pale skin. Then before long, Jack moved down toward the small boys trousers and started tearing them off.

"Jack, stop!" Simon cried.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled. "You asked for this.

* * *

"Hey, Ralph, have you seen Simon?" Piggy asked the brunette.

"No, why?" Ralph asked. Piggy shrugged and plopped down in the sand next to his friend.

"Just wonderin'. It's not like him to just run off so early in the day." Piggy replied, wiping his specks on his shirt.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go check out his little hiding spot." Ralph replied, lifting himself off the scorching sand.

"I can come too." Piggy called out. Ralph considered for a moment, but knew that Simon wouldn't be happy about them both knowing of his spot. The young boy hadn't been upset when Ralph found him in the clearing staring up at the stars that one night, but he allowed himself to look disappointed when he thought Ralph wasn't looking.

"No, I think it'd be better if you stayed." Ralph replied, feeling guilty when Piggy's face dropped to one of disappointment. "Just for Simon's sake. He needs his own place." Ralph added.

"Okay." Piggy replied, sitting back down in the sand. Ralph smiled at him and ran off toward the clearing.

* * *

"Simon?" Ralph yelled as he neared Simon's area. Receiving no reply, he continued on. The brunette bushed aside the shrubbery that blocked his view, gasping at the sight that met him. Simon lay sprawled across the grass, blood pouring out of his nostrils and his tattered pants stained dark red. Bruises and hand marks littered the small boy's pale skin and one of his eyes looked to be nearly swollen shut. Ralph cursed under his breath and quickly gathered the blonde up, running as quickly as his body would allow back down toward the beach.

**Not sure if I really like the start. A lot of what I have planned comes after this actually. I'm really terrible at starting fanfictions but once I've gotten the first chapter over with ideas usually begin to flow and everything comes together so please bare with me for now. c: Also, do Simon and Ralph have a ship name? I know of Jalph and Raggy but I can't find one for Simon and Ralph . . . Please review!**


End file.
